1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing advantageously non-centrifugal nutritive sugar having delicious taste from cane juice.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The term "cane juice" herein described corresponds to pressed juice obtained by milling sugar cane as well as diffusion juice obtained by extracting the same and so on in the cane sugar manufactory.
The cane juice said above contains starch, gummy polysaccharides, proteins, coloring matters, inorganic colloids, reducing sugars, amino acids, organic acids, vitamins (such as biotin, pantothenic acid, etc.), minerals and flavours in addition to sucrose and these impurities other than sucrose are removed in a process of the production of cane sugar from the said cane juice by means of a suitable combination of chemical purifying treatments such as purifying with lime, treatment with phosphoric acid, aggregation treatment with polyacrylamide-high molecular electrolyte, saturation with carbon dioxide as well as with sulfur dioxide, desalting with ion-exchange resin, etc. during purification and refining step in the manufacture of sugar from the said cane juice. Hitherto, raw sugar and refined sugars such as soft white sugar, yellow soft sugar, granulated sugar and so on have been produced by means of said purification and refining processes from cane juice.
On the other hand, also non-centrifugal sugar, for example KoKu-To (Brown sugar lumps, Japan), Shiroshita-To (Japan), muscovado, Jaggery and so on have been produced by boiling down in an open pan after removing of lye and scum by adding a small amount of lime to the cane juice.
Although, as stated above, there are many kinds of conventional sugar products, since refined sugars consist componentially almost of pure sucrose, according to the purpose of use thereof, there are disadvantages of lack of flavour and nutritive unbalance. Non-centrifugal sugar such as muscovado sugar and Koku-To has disadvantage of unfavorable external appearance and inferior taste originated in coloring matters and organic colloidal high molecular impurities contained therein. Thus, it has unfavorable properties such as too much colored and when dissolved a turbid solution is obtained and the produced solution has a taste of strong harshness.